The Knight of Time
by Shinobi Kitten
Summary: When the God of Time needed a Knight, he chose one close to the Hero.  But when the Hero's gives up his soul what is left?


(for the special chapter of the Major'as Mask Manga. Read that first!!!)

* * *

Dedicated to Zoshonel Happy birthday,I know your other birthday present has been put on hold, but I promise it'll get done. You just have to annoy me about it lol. I'm going to write a sappy deidication...must mean Im turning into an author...finally lol  
I know of at least five Knights left in this world.  
John, (Zoshonel) who may loose whats most dear to him for daring to go after it,  
Jonathan (GriffienFlare) no matter what his faults are he tries to move past them,  
Christopher (TheGoddessKnight) for carrying on even after he has lost the fight,  
Scott (LeandertheHawk) for just being the go to guy with your problems, but never truely complaining,  
and last Myself.  
Samanatha (ShinobiKitten) because no matter what hurt I'm given theres always room to forgive.  
Yes I know kinda of random here, but we've all fallen at one point and I hope we never become what Leon had.

**Knights Fall**

_"Every Knight serves to protect something, whether it be the king or a friend,_

_A Knight is not always the one in armor, but the one with the noble heart,_

_The one who who stands for what the believe in,_

_And most often, the one who in the end_

_losses the most..."_

The clash of metal on metal sounded throughout the hall. Deep light blue hair, the shade of the sky fell before his silver eyes. The long feather-like blade was brought down to the side of the knight as he rolled to dodge the strike that had been aimed at his left side. Silver eyes glincened with excitement from the bout, excitement rivaled only by the that of which shown from the sapphire eyes of his opponent.

"You're getting slow Link," the man's voice was deep and gruff, clearly revealing his age to be above that of the teenager he was sparring.

"That's what you think," the youth struck at the knight's armor,wearing little more protecion than his grass-colored tunic and silver under-shirt. He made a hit and quickly brought his longsword around to create another loud clash.

The older man smirked devilishly as he was taken by a leg-sweep. his hearty laughter filled the air as he conceded defeat, "Link, you are truely a grand warrior." Now, this wasn't the same Link that was father to our beloved Linka who now helped the knight to stand.

"It was an honor Sir," Link sheathed his sword, "and it will be an honor to travel with you to finish your latest mask."

"Link my dear boy," he mockingly shook his head, as he replaced his feather sword into his headband and it transformed into a long feather. "we're too good offriends to talk like that. We've known each other for years. We grew up together. To you I am Leon."

"More like you helped raise me," a simple laugh fell from them both. Though Leon was almost seven years older than his friend, it was a long standing gag that Leon helped to raise Link in the orphanage, "So why are you making this mask?"

Leon's shoulders racked with the deep sigh that drifted from him, his joking tone faded, "I made a mistake in loosing a mask I call Major's Mask and now I have to figure out a way to make sure that if Major is ever used for evil, there is a way to prevent it."

"Come on and lighten up," Link patted him on the back, "I'm sure that if was an accident. You put the big fellow out of his pain and gave him rest. You carved that mask as a sign of friendship how were you to know that he would maintian his dark margic?"

"Still," Leon's shoulders straightened up, even under the weight of his black metalic armor he was always about to stand tall, "I will make this right."

"Well then what are we waiting for?" Link began to walk towards the mountain where they would locate all the required iteams for creating the mask.

Cheerful banter was exchanged between the two and it wasn't long before they reached

the mountian. Traveling through the Goron Village they used a special trail that led them to a forest where their ears were always pleased with a pleasant melody. For weeks they searched and almost gave up when Link's voice rang out from deep inside a cavern.

"Leon I think I found it!" rushing into the dark cavern Leon's dark brown leather boots made a loud splashing noises as they slammed into the puddles underfoot. "Is this the tree?" Leon abrumptly stopped. Infront of them was a magnificent old tree known as the legendary Deku Tree.

"Great Deku Tree I humbly quest some of your bark," down on their knees the two knights of Hyrule went. At first there was no responce. Then the Deku tree spoke deeply, "carve it with the same blade that you carved that cursed mask with."

Leon bowed his head in understanding and reaching his hand back, he grabbed the feather and once again pulled it out. He then cut a peice of the bark from the upper portion of the tree. Bowing once again the two men left.

"Now what to do with myself while you carve the mask?" Link mused, then he pulled out an oacrina. Though it was a simple flute he played it all the while Leon worked on the mask. For three days and night Leon labored on the mask and Link all the while stodd by him and played his flute. Leon hadn't decided on the design when he started, but as the work progressed he slowly transformed it into a likeness of his friend.

Finishing the carving on day two, Leon reached into his bag and pulled out his paints. He painted the mask with several hues of white and grey, the only other colors being the red markings on the cheek and the peach skin. On the morning of the forth day, Leon handed Link the finished product and asked him what he thought.

"I'm flattered, you did a really excellent job," Link sighed, now it was his turn. Link put the mask to his face and applying the ocarina to his lips began to play a tune. A tune Leon himself had created that they knew as the Song of Healing.

Link and the mask beganto glow and the man, who in this time was not the Hero of Time, but instead the chosen night of the Deity of Time embowed the mask with the powers to rival that of the man-eating god Major.

Removing the mask Link handed it to Leon, "there you are. What will you call it?" Link marlved at how the power made the mask so much more-menacing.

"The Fierce Diety, that is what it will turn it's wearer into," he sighed, "I hope."

Link gave his friend a pat on the shoudler, "worry not my dear friend we have completed our mission here and now we can return." They started to walk forward and Leon began to get a forboding feeling. They made camp and slept for the first time on around three days. Leon's dreams were plagued with images of Hyrule's fall and Link's death.

Waking the next morning Leon felt horrible. Link was up before the sun as usual and had prepared breakfast, "Come on man we have a kingdom to return home to." His enthusiasm was usually contagious, but not this time. They returned in silence, the omnimous air hanging over them.

As they traveled Leon began to notice a change in Link. His hair was leaving the golden it's hue and transforming into something dark and black. His eyes were fading from saphire to a dull silver. Something was horribly wrong, but Link just smirked as the days went on. Upon arriving at the castle Link changed into a tighter fitting tunic with a low v-cut and black boots-this did not put Leon's mind at ease.

Leon hid the Fierce Diety Mask and spoke of it to no one. Something was wrong with Link and Leon was going to find out what. Approaching his old friend Leon's face held a stern expression. The devious smirk on Link's face was so out of place for him-along with his new look, that Leon almost stop what he had intended.

"Why Leon you look oh so serious today. Is there something you need?" Link pushed off of the wall he had casually been leaning on.

"You're not Link are you?" Leon immidiately stood on the defensive, "who are you?"

This black Link errupted in laughter, manical laughter, "You finally figured it out? I am Link, but since he put that power in your precious little mask I am the shadow that's left of him."

"What? You mean..." He reeled back, "Link is...he's..."

"Oh you knew it could happen," the Shadow Link mocked, "when you saved Major that's what happened. The good left and the bad stayed. This time is no different."

Leon couldn't say anything. They had known something could have happened like that, "But, damnit!" He struck out with his fist, "give Link back!"

Shadow Link cuaght his fist and rammed his knee into Leon's gutt, "I still posses his skills old man," he whispered bringing an elbow down on Leon's back. Leon fell to the ground and looked up at him. Shadow Link began to leave, "I think that I will return, but not now. If the Hero of Time ever wishes to seek power, I will be there to test him. I will not have my counter-part ever become weak." His body started to dissapate.

Leon slammed his fists into the ground. He couldn't believe this, it was his fault. Now when Link came back he would be plagued by that shadow. Praying to the Deity of Time Leon begged himfo rthe power to prevent this.

And thus he, the Diety took pity on the last human and granted him the powers of a hero. Leon thus became a traveling warrior. Leaving his kingdom and considered himself fallen, for he had caused the purest knight to fall. With no grand fight destined such as the never ending battle between Link and Gannon and no where to call home anymore, Leon wandered. However, he refused to ever be called Leon again and instead took up the name of his Deity, Sirecrakeu Isaryu, and shoterened it to Crakes Isar.

_"...however not everyone is perfect_

_And in the end it may be just that knight_

_That person, be it man or woman, who lost everything_

* * *

So now you have a clue as to Leon's background. Can you figure out why he changed his mind and got married? And tell me your Honest Opinion on how I managed to fit this with the Manga, I had to alter his look abit and what not. 


End file.
